justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
San Esperito Military
The San Esperito Military is an armed group in Just Cause (1). General info They are the official armed forces of the Republic of San Esperito. Their duties include: *Doing the bidding of the head of state. *Guarding all the Types of settlements in San Esperito from rebels such as the Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación. *Patrolling the roads. *Killing all who oppose them. Other than the above duties, the military is deployed whenever the San Esperito Police Department is no longer able to control the situation. The official color of the military is grey, but some vehicles are painted with a combination of different greys and white. See the Heat article for when they show up and what weapons they use at what level. The San Esperito Military is mostly made up of volunteers, as proven by Jose Durango's call for young people to join the military. Based on the quote, it's also possible to speculate that the armed forces of San Esperito accept volunteers from both genders, but one can never see any female solders in the game. Quote from the game manual: :"General Jose Durango has criticised the young people of San Esperito for not taking control of their lives. Their presence on the streets and beaches is largely down to a lack of alternatives. "I would attempt to identify some of the fundamental problems faced by young people today and suggest possible solutions to these problems". He went on to say, "Perhaps the most fundamental problem faced by young people today is unemployment. I believe that young people need role models, discipline and morals instilled into them. The kind you get through military training." In politically unstable Provinces they can sometimes be seen machine gunning civilians, but in stable ones the San Esperito Military is actually somewhat benevolent with its arms fair charity and there is no obvious oppression of Civilians, as opposed to the Panau Military, which constantly oppresses its own people at road Checkpoints. Oddly, even when the military is shooting at civilians, Rico will get Heat 1 if he should hit someone /someones vehicle with his car. Members *The most common members are the soldiers. They're the ones who wear grey uniforms. *There's probably many middle levels of officers, but they don't appear in the game. There is one Guerrilla side-mission, however, where the PDA says something along the lines of "a military sergeant is offering some military plans in exchange for some booze." Of course, this is only a side-mission, so it's assumed those plans don't provide much information. *The highest level members are generals. Only two generals are known: **General Salvador Mendoza, who became the president. **General Jose Durango, who is mentioned by Tom Sheldon to be "Mendoza's fixer". One of the Provinces is called Durango, but it's not known if it was named after him. Branches of the military The San Esperito Military is consisted of 3 branches. The army; the airforce and the navy. *'Army' - By far the largest branch, owning most of the bases and operating 15 different vehicles. *'Airforce' - The second largest branch, owning several bases and operating 15 different kinds of aircraft. *'Navy' - The weakest branch, operating a fleet of 3 different types of patrol ships and a single unnamed destroyer, which is sunk in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. Facilities Main article: Military bases in San Esperito. The San Esperito Military owns 26 bases that are available to be taken over by Rico and the Guerrillas, but they also control several other facilities, such as: *The entire main island of Isla San Cristobal province (which remains under their control forever, apart from the SAMs, which are of indeterminate control after controlling Isla San Cristobal, although they usually fire on Rico). *Isla Dominio. *A few military outposts that aren't marked on the map. Note that not every unmarked base belongs to them. Most of these belong to the Guerrillas. An example of a military controlled one can be seen in the mission Some Like it Hotter. *The large unnamed port in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. * The supposed "medical facility" featured in the mission "Love is in the Air." Almost all bases have at least one automatic surface to air missile launcher and provide some kind of a vehicle. International arms fair San Esperito hosts an annual international arms fair. The second time the event was held (2005), it was done at the Mendoza International Airport. This takes place in the mission Some Enchanted Evening. The event is used to sell weapons to international buyers. As reported by the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, the profit goes to charity. There are several hand weapons and even San Esperito army Ballard series armoured vehicles on display at the event. Vehicles Main article: Military Vehicles. Weapons Other than the above armed vehicles, the San Esperito military uses several types of hand held weapons. During the first half of the game, the soldiers can be seen using lighter weapons like the Adler FF M-72 and the Aviv Panthera, but later the Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard will become the standard army gun. During Liberations, sidemissions and other odd events, they can also be seen using rocket-launchers. During the events of the game, the military also obtains nuclear weapons. For more info on that, see: Nuclear missiles; Love is in the Air; Sink the Buccaneer and Taking Out The Garbage. Memorable quotes *"Cover your ass, soldier!" *"Cover your pullos, mondano!" (This one might have wrong spelling, because we don't have spanish speaking editors, but it sounds like that.) Allies and enemies *Montano Cartel - Alliance. *Black Hand - Alliance. *San Esperito Police Department - Alliance. *San Esperito Coast Guard - Alliance. *Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas) - Enemy. *The Agency (Rico) - Enemy. *Rioja Cartel - Enemy. *Anyone else who opposes them - Enemy. *Unnamed traitors in several sidemissions - Enemy. See also *Panau Military. *Medici Military. Gallery NPC Models San Esperito Military soldiers.jpg|Members of the Army in the San Esperito Military. These weapons are Adler FF M-72 (left) and Aviv Panthera (right). Ground Vehicles Military Bullhorn 3.png|A Cutler Bullhorn. Exclusive to the mission Devil's Drop Zone. San Esperito Military Fusilier Commander.png|A Fusilier Commander. Exclusive to the mission Some Like it Hotter. Apache Army Model 842 Military Front.png|An Apache Army Model 842. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Military front.png|A Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact. Military Huerta Mesa.png|A Huerta Mesa. Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special Military Front.png|A Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special. Military_Wallys_GP.png|A Wallys GP. Stinger GP Military 2.png|A Stinger GP. Military MV.png|An MV. Military Battaille Front.png|A Battaille GPT-6. Military Meister LAV 4.png|A Meister LAV 4 series 2. Ballard M5B1 Scout (military, front).png|A Ballard M5B1 Scout. Ballard Sentry STRL - 14.png|A Ballard Sentry STRL-14. Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21.png|A Ballard Centronnel AAWV-21. Military Harland.png|A Harland DTWV-2 Scout. Military Rocket Battery.png|A Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery. Harland AA Gun.png|A Harland DTWV-2 AA Gun. Helicopters Delta 5H4 Boxhead (military, front).png|A Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Military HH-22 Savior Front.png|An HH-22 Savior. Military Skreemer.png|A Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo.png|A Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (military, front).png|A Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Military).jpg|A Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. Huerta PA51 Aztek, military version, mission sink the bukaner.jpg|A Huerta PA51 Aztek, which only appears in Sink the Buccaneer and Taking Out The Garbage. Whiptail Gyrocopter (military, Otto Kleiner).png|A Whiptail Gyrocopter. This appears only once in the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. Fixed-Wing Aircraft Huerta SPA Ocelot Front.png|A Huerta SPA Ocelot. Military Stirling Jet Exclusive 9.png|A Stirling Jet Exclusive 9. McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor.png|A McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor. Rage-Johnston F6 Comet (2).png|A Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud.png|A Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud. Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith Front.png|A Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith. This plane is owned by the San Esperito Military, but it doesn't have any decals showing it. Watercraft Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Military Front.png|A Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Triton Patroller front.png|A Triton Patroller. Triton Broadsider.png|A Triton Broadsider. Decals San Esperito military symbol.png|The San Esperito Military's primary logo. San Esperito Military Secondary Logo.png|The San Esperito Military's secondary logo. San Esperito Military Tertiary Logo.png|The San Esperito Military's tertiary logo. San Esperito Military Stripe Symbol.png|The San Esperito Military's stripe decal. Miscellaneous San Esperito Military MV.JPG|Some San Esperito Military troops and vehicles at the supposed medical facility featured in the mission Love is in the Air. San Esperito Military Triton Broadsider at Rioja 06 Pirates Cove.JPG|A Triton Broadsider and her crew outside Rioja 06 Pirates Cove. Unmarked_military_base_at_Provincia_Aguilar.jpg|A small unmarked military base in Provincia Aguilar. Category:Content Category:Factions